


What's More Important?

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: What happens when Miranda is feeling ignored?





	What's More Important?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to AFey for being willing and able to get me out of my own head and into our ladies instead! As always thanks to MY Andy for being you! A bit of fluff inspired by my own bad mood. This has had a very light beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I do not own DWP or any of it's characters...if I did I would not be spending my time playing computer games!
> 
> That's all! :)

What's More Important

 

Miranda watched from the doorway as Andréa stared intently at the laptop screen.  She had been waved away at least three times in the last couple of hours.  Miranda was all for prioritizing one's career over most anything, but this was getting quite ridiculous.

"Andréa, perhaps you would like something to eat?  Or drink?" Miranda tried again, her fourth time in the past two hours.

"Nuh uh," Andy answered vaguely, not even looking up from the keyboard. "I'm fine."

"Maybe a walk?  Or perhaps you would like to leave that chair before your shapely bottom leaves a permanent imprint in the leather?" Miranda asked, in a sickeningly sweet tone.  She was not a patient woman.  Her and Andréa's relationship was only about six months old and it was relatively new for the pair to be "out."

At first, they had needed to hide from the press.  Not because Miranda was ashamed of her much younger lover, but because she was trying to protect her.  The journalist was new to her career and Miranda wanted the success she earned to be taint-free.  She didn't want people trying to say that Andréa could only achieve greatness because Miranda Priestly was her lover.

When the press had found out...it had been a media storm for a month or so.  But thankfully, Lindsay Lohan soon took over the headlines and the pair were able to begin to enjoy the normalcy of going out to dinner together or taking the girls to the movies or zoo.

Well, that had been two months ago.  Now, it was their first free weekend with no obligations or expectations from either of them.  Usually, one of them had some deadline that would cut into parts of their time. But not this weekend.  The girls were visiting with "Uncle Nigel" and Miranda had cleared her schedule yesterday.  As far as she knew, Andréa had done the same. 

But that wasn't exactly true, was it?  Obviously not, since the young woman was holed up in the spare office she would use when she visited Miranda.  Had they already worn through their honeymoon period?  Was Andréa already tiring of her?

Miranda sighed sadly and left the young woman to her work.  Making her way to the kitchen, she felt her insecurities burn through her.  Was the young woman bored?  Maybe their routine needed to be shaken up?  Perhaps they were lacking a bit in the spontaneity department? 

Unacceptable!

Making a cup of tea for herself, Miranda began to formulate a plan.  She was not going to give up without a fight.  It was far too early in their relationship for Miranda to lose Andréa to familiarity.  She smirked as an idea began to form.

There would be no way Andréa could resist this!

____

Andy stared intently at the screen.  Her eyes were burning, but that was what they made eye drops for, wasn't it?  Her hands were cramping, but that was nothing some ibuprofen couldn't handle.  Besides, it was for a good cause!

"Darling."

"Yeah?" Andy replied, eyes still glued to the screen.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, sure, in a minute ok?" Andy replied distractedly.  If she could just finish this, she could give Miranda her complete attention.  Just a few minutes more was all she needed.  Forget the fact she had basically said the same thing a few hours ago.  That didn't matter.

 She frowned when something slipped over the screen of her laptop, obscuring her view.  Reaching out to brush it away, she gasped.

 Silk?  Warm silk?

A shirt?

Looking up, blinking to clear her blurry eyes, she finally spotted Miranda in the doorway, just as the older woman's skirt was tossed unerringly in her direction.

"Perhaps I might have your attention now?" Miranda practically purred.

Andy felt her mouth go dry.  Miranda was dressed in a deep crimson lace La Perla set.  Boy shorts and a matching bra.

And six inch crimson stilettos.

"Or perhaps whatever is on that silly screen is still more important?" Miranda's voice was pitched low, reminding Andy of crushed velvet.   Dear God!  Heat settled low in her belly, her computer dangling precariously on her lap now, completely forgotten.

"Because, if you like...I can take care of my...little problem...on my own."  Miranda continued, dipping her fingers into the boy shorts as Andy sat transfixed by the sight.

Getting no response, she continued, "Oh well, I guess you're just...not interested." Miranda pouted prettily and turned to leave.  She didn't get far.

That broke Andy's paralysis, "Woman, get back here!"    Andy scrambled up, the laptop almost falling to the floor in her haste to make it to the alluring woman.  Catching Miranda by the hips, Andy pulled her back toward the study, too impatient now to make it to Miranda's bedroom.  Or anywhere else, for that matter.

Miranda laughed, "Are you sure, Darling?  I don't want to...interrupt..something so obviously important."

Andy groaned into the back of Miranda's neck, drawing the other woman backwards into the study, her hands roaming freely while her lips grazed the older woman's neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry, ok?  I get it...Let me show you...how sorry I am," Andy breathed against her skin, pulling her lover over to the couch.

"Well, if you're sure," Miranda teased, smirking as Andy joined her on the couch and began apologizing enthusiastically.

___

Several hours later, Miranda lay exhausted on the floor of the spare office, quite content. Rug- burned, yes, but content.  She stroked the younger woman's back as Andréa lay sprawled on top of her, her chest heaving from her exertions.

Miranda had begun to worry, in the aftermath of their encounter, that perhaps she had overreacted a touch.  After all, Andy was just starting out in her career.  Working from home on a free day was nothing Miranda herself wouldn't have done.  In fact, it was something she did rather often. 

She was feeling just a touch hypocritical.

"It's not that I don't understand that your work is important, you know that, don't you Darling?"

 "Oh," Andy said, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was still buried against Miranda's breasts.  "I wasn't working.  I was playing World of Warcraft with Doug."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he got me started playing last week.  You should try it, Miranda, it's totally addicting."  Andy answered, unaware of the danger she had just put herself in.

"Let me understand?  You ignored me all day...for a computer game?"

Andy laughed, "Well, to be fair it was only a few hours. And it's not just a game.  It's like this whole other life.  The gear...that would be the clothes...the designs...well, I think you would like it." 

Miranda's outrage must have shown clearly because Andy leaned down and kissed her sweetly, "But you will always be more important.  Even if you don't want to play.  And I'm really a fan of the way you got my attention."  Andy grinned, "Remind me to ignore you more often if this is the result."

Miranda stared for a moment before chuckling, "You're a "gamer"? That is the term, yes?" At Andy's nod, Miranda continued,  "God help us all.  I'm in love with a gamer."

Andy nodded her head again, "And aren't you lucky that your gamer is in love with you too?"

Eyes softening, Miranda said with feeling, "Yes. Yes I am.  But I draw the line at Cosplay.  I will not do it." She was adamant.  "Do not ask me."

Andy smirked, "Come on, Miranda, what's more important?  Your dignity or the woman you love?"

Shaking her head, Miranda replied, "I'll have to think about that."  
____


End file.
